Over the Border
by FlippyIsKing18
Summary: Flaky knew that he was a good person, but did he? Collab story with MyNameWasRin.


A dark cloudy sky loomed over the vast land, rolls of green and clusters of trees far as the eye could see. The sun, hiding behind the sea of grey and white. Birds flew by, in flocks or independently, soaring quickly over the fields. The air was filled with softly pelting rain drops and the songs of the roaming birds, as well as the occasionaly soft thunderclap.

In the middle of the rain, the small village of Tree Town was silent.

A normally robust little neighborhood, the once cluttered streets were barren, the sidewalks laden with tears and plastered in grey splotches. From a passerbyer, it looked like the most comfortable town to live in among friendly faces. Commercial buildings, stores and residencial houses aligned on both sides, parallel to the street. And yet, most were empty, as only a few of the many windows were lit.

The only thing uglier and more uncomfortable of the image of the sight of this lowly town was the noticable imprint and several pounded holes in the grass; forming noticable mounds of soil at the entrance of the town and symetrically aligned in a ring.

But the only focus for any native of this town was the equally depressing graveyard, surrounded in chain link and filled with several tombstones of the deceased. And beside the yard, the funeral home, as bells began to ring, and more and more residents were slowly making their way into the room. Through a pair of glass doors, the presentation room was filled with residents, most in tears while others praying silently.

At the back of the room, and open casket. Lying peacefully in eternal rest, a withered bear, orange fur noticable behind his wrinkles and grey stubble around his chin. Gently petting his head, another similar orange paw, with the sound of whimpering accompanying the motion.

Tall, robust and looking miserable, the deceased's son remained in a trance of dispair.

"Pop...", he said. "I'm gonna miss you..."

One came behind the crying son and patted his back, leading to a pathetic hug from the grown bear cub. Her blue colored skin was of a slightly brighter shade than her dark blue hair, and a noticable white streak that ran from a point at her forehead down her back, across her long tail. A noticeable flower was on the crown of her skull, a shade of pink, barely matching her black funeral gown.

And one other female was at the door, staring at a mural of photographs of the old bear with a flustered face. She remained silent, trying to mask the shaking of her frail body. A collection of red, flowing quills formed on her back, acting as her hair, with a patch of red fluff on the crown of her skull. She also wore a funeral gown, with a matching veil and hat.

She stood still, until a yellow paw tapped her shoulder.

"Flaky," a warm voice whispered.

She turned, showing her crying red eyes. Standing before her, a yellow, handsome rabbit, his ears lowered behind his head and a ball of bright cotton on his crown. He wore a black tuxedo, much like his companion, a pink chipmunk, also wearing a black funeral dress with a veil, only just showing a bright red bow on her head. She softly struggled to blow her nose with one hand, as cradled with her other, a sleeping child; another pink chipmunk wrapped in a white cloth.

Flaky was quick to give the rabbit a soft hug.

"Cuddles... Thanks for coming", she muttered.

Cuddles patted her back. "No problem. Wouldn't miss this."

"You too, Giggles," Flaky said, looking at his wife.

She nodded while patting Flaky's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, honey."

Flaky gave a slight smile, as the two walked into the parlor, a meloncholy tune in the air. Flaky watched them as they sat in front, and they both looked at the old bear in the casket. She couldn't see as they muttered a soft prayer. All she could do was stare at the deceased bear, as she watched the son pet his head.

Memories began to pool into her head, and she could feel the room getting smaller from the amount of sadness filling up inside herself. So she, stealthily, made her way outside, into the drizzling rain. She sat out on the stoop of the steps, and she had to bury her face to hide her shameful tears from the world.

She weeped.

Her trance was soon ended as soon as she felt a paw on her shoulder. She let out a slight gasp, and she looked to see the paw connected to the blue skunk that comforted the old bear's son. She looked down at Flaky with a sympathetic expression, as she sat down next to her.

"He was a wonderful man, Flaky...", she said, every word laced with care.

A slow nod was her response. "Yeah... I know."

"This reminds me of one I lost my dad...", the skunk said, looking up into the sky. "I couldn't imagine anything more terrible than losing your parent."

Flaky could only keep nodding. "Petunia..."

"Yeah?", the skunk replied.

Flaky felt a knot churning in her chest, as she looked forward, trying not to let another tear fall from her eye. She bowed forward, holding her head up with her hand, a shameful look plastered on her red face.

"I never... really knew how much I loved him... and how much he loved me... until he was gone...", she finally cooed.

A comforting arm wrapped around her shoulder. "I know... I know..."

"I thought I hated him..." Flaky admitted, trying to hide her guilt. "I thought that... ever since..."

And without a single word, Petunia could understand, as she also remained silent. And as Flaky softly raised her head, she looked off, into the distance.

She knew it would not be real, but she could hear noises; footsteps. Heavy, marching footsteps. And shouting, coming from civilians, as well as orders from deep voices. Glass shattering. Gunshots being fired. Women and children crying loudly.

She saw the images. Rows of marching figures patroling the streets, cloaked in black, the vision in a tone of grey. Fires burning. An outfitted soldier pointing down the road. Searchlights zooming up and down the street.

And standing out from these images, the sight of one noticeable figure. A green colored bear, a camolauge jacket covering his upper body and a matching beret on his head. A blood riddled knife was in his hand, the same fluid on his fist.

With a deep chuckle, his face was the most memorable; a set of razor sharp teeth, and glowing yellow eyes filled with lust and excitement.

Petunia's familiar voice broke the familiar atmosphere.

"How long has it been?" Flaky could hear.

And with a raspy voice, filled with trauma and emotion, she muttered one last sentence.

"15 years..."


End file.
